Davros
| Relatives = His 'children' | Universe = Doctor Who | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Virtually useless | Hair = None | UnusualFeatures = Yes | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Lunatic scientist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = Skaro | Creators = Paul Cornell; Lee Sullivan | First = Doctor Who Magazine Vol 1 197 | HistoryText = Davros was the chief scientist of the Kaleds, one of the races involved in a millennium-long war on the planet Skaro. Crippled by an attack on his laboratory, the now radiation-warped Davros, despite being blind, virtually immobile and with only one functioning limb and few functioning organs, apparently somehow managed to design and build a mobile life support unit for himself (!) and then went on to investigate the most likely final evolutionary form of his people. After numerous failed genetic experiments, he eventually created the mutant creatures he called Daleks, patterning their armoured casings after his own high-tech wheelchair. Despite being apparently exterminated by his own creations soon afterwards, Davros actually survived thanks to his backup life support system and eventually resurfaced centuries later to become a persistent menace to the universe in general and a particular thorn in the side of the wandering Time Lord known as The Doctor, who had failed to prevent him from creating the Daleks in the first place. His relationship with his 'children' has had its ups and downs; at times, the Daleks seem to revere him, at others they seem to see him as nothing but a useful servant or even a dangerous rival, and at one point he declared himself Emperor of the Daleks and started a civil war. But whatever his status or personal circumstances, the now ancient scientist has proved very, very difficult to get rid of. | Powers = | Abilities = Multidisciplinary scientific genius; surprisingly good actor. He has in the past demonstrated that his chair can levitate, and had the ability to project electricity from his hand (presumably via a device in his chair). | Strength = Physically, very low. Militarily and intellectually, extremely high. | Weaknesses = Davros was pretty much immobile from the moment he first appeared, and he seems to have lost much of his already useless body since then; he has only one functioning arm (now with an artificial hand) and no lower body, and his sight, speech and hearing are all artificially augmented. He basically has no body below his ribcage and can survive for only a very short time outside his chair. But he has a positive attitude about himself, and that's the main thing! | Equipment = Bionic hand. | Transportation = His wheelchair. | Weapons = Built-in. | Notes = Though a persistent foe of the Doctor on TV since his first appearance in 1975, Davros did not really appear in comics until 1993 when he featured in the story Emperor of the Daleks in Doctor Who Magazine. | Trivia = At one point, Davros appeared to have been reduced to little more than a head in a customised Dalek casing, but this has been quietly forgotten. | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Mad Scientists Category:Villains Category:Bigots Category:Aliens Category:Mutates Category:Cyborgs Category:Bionic hand